Stiles birthday
by kylagarrett
Summary: Just a little chapter i made about when lydia scott allisonjackson and danny throw stiles a surprise o shot if you guys like it
1. Chapter 1

Just a long chapter I made and its going to be a two shot let me know what you think.

Stiles woke up in the morning, he sighed as he knew what day it is. He checked his phone to see a message from Scott that said "Happy birthday loser". Stiles smiled at the message and responded. "Thanks bro I'm glad to know how much I mean so much to you". He didn't wait for response, he went to the bath room in to shower.

After ten minutes in the shower he gathered his clothes and towel dried his hair. After getting ready he ran down the steps to see bagels and bacon on the table and a note from his dad that said "Hey bud happy birthday and I'm sorry I cant be there for your special day but there is a surprise for you in my bed room on my bed and again happy birthday". As stiles finished reading the note he sighed. "Perfect I'll have a nice lonely birthday". He mumbled to his self. He grabbed a carton of milk out the fridge and made his way down the hall way to his dad's bed room.

When he made it to his dad's room he saw a new lap top on his bed. He smiled and took the lap top and sat it on the living room table. When he saw the time he grabbed his book bag and headed out the door for school. He parked his jeep in the school's parking lot as he saw Scott getting off his new motor bike. Scott smiled at how proud he was of it. As stiles got out his car he greeted his best friend. "Hey wolf boy" stiles said smiling as Scott rolled his eyes. "Hey birth day boy" Scott said smiling as stiles covered Scott's mouth. "Will shut the hell up for some body hears you" stiles said looking around making sure no one was watching.

"Why does it matter"? Scott asked as they walked up school steps and into the school doors. "Because every one will think I got held back" stiles responded as Scott rolled his eyes. "So tell them the truth that you started school late". Scott said causally. "Yeah but I just don't want to be asked all day so don't tell any one. You, Allison, and Lydia are the only one's that know and that's how I want it to stay". Stiles said as they went to their lockers. As soon as stiles opened his locker balloons flew out as stiles gave Scott an 'are you kidding me look'.

Scott smiled innocently. "Allison's idea sorry" Scott said still smiling as stiles angrily put the balloons in his back pack as Lydia stood next to him. "Happy birthday" she said excitedly holding a present in her hand as she put it in front of stiles and smiled. "Lydia you shouldn't have". He said smiling warmly at her. "Well I did now open it" she said still smiling. Stiles opened the little box to see a golden watch. "I love it" stiles said smiling and giving her a hug. Scott watched as he saw Lydia make a pleasured face into stiles shoulder. As they pulled apart Lydia glanced at Scott as he mouthed "I saw that". She mouthed back "shut up" and turned back to stiles. "So what is the birth day boy doing for his birth day tonight"? she asked smiling. She winked at Scott remembering the surprise party her, Scott , Allison Jackson, and Danny were throwing him as he smiled back.

"Nothing much just going to hang with Scott" stiles said pointing to Scott before turning back to Lydia. "I'm sorry but I'm busy tonight but I'll see what I can do" she said as the bell rang signaling first period. "Well I have to go and again happy birth day" she said giving stiles a kiss on the cheek and a friendly hug to Scott as she walked down the hall way to her first class as Scott and Stiles did the same.

After third period was lunch. The four got their food as they sat down at the same table. "Happy birthday stiles"! Allison said getting up from her seat as she gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks" stiles said with a mouth full of food making every one giggle. Every one watched as Jackson came over to their table. After the weird stuff that happened they had come close friends with him.

"Hey guys" Jackson said sitting down at the table ."Happy birthday Stilinski" Jackson said while putting stiles in a headlock and brushing his knuckles against his scalp while smiling. Stiles quickly got out of the headlock and did the same to Jackson while laughing. "Ok truce" Jackson said putting his hands up in surrender as stiles stopped.

"So what are you doing tonight"? Jackson asked stiles while smiling. "Just hanging with Scott said" stiles said glancing at Scott then back at Jackson. "Great the three of us are going to a club tonight" Jackson said gesturing to stiles Scott and him self. "Hey what about me"? Allison asked. "No girls we no will be allowed" Jackson said smiling. "So what do you say Stilinski do you want to play stupid video games or do you want to go to a club and get laid tonight"? Jackson asked. "Clubs are not really my thing" stiles said.

"Alright suit yourself" Jackson said. "See you guys later" Jackson said while getting up. "Bye" they all said in union. After school was over they all went their separate ways. "So I'll se you tonight" Scott said putting his green helmet on. "Yup" stiles said while getting in his jeep and driving home.

Stiles was sitting on his couch waiting for Scott when he saw him come through the door all dressed up. "Why the hell are you dressed up to play video games"? stiles asked tilting his head to the side and standing up. "Because were going out tonight" Scott said smirking. "No the hell I'm not" stiles said backing away. "What if I told you that Lydia is there". Scott said stepping closer. Stiles gave him a death before giving in. "Lets go" stiles said heading to the door before being stopped by Scott. "Your going dressed like that"? Scott said pointing to stiles shirt.

"Yeah what's wrong with it'? stiles asked looking down at it. "First it has juice stains on it second it doesn't match your jeans and third your arm pits need to be freshened, which by the way is rank". Scott said making a nasty face. "Well excuse me for getting a little sweaty for waiting for you in a non air conditioned house and scince when did you become a fashion designer" stiles said sarcastically while throwing his arms up.

"What ever just go put on some thing nice" Scott said fleeing his hand for stiles to go. "Fine" stiles said going to the steps and in his room. He came down stairs with a blue plaid shirt on with black jeans. "Better"? stiles asked Scott while stepping closer. Scott turned around and smiled. "Much better" he said patting his shoulder. "Now turn around" Scott said. Stiles did as told and turned around. He felt soft cloth cover his eyes as he knew it was a blind fold.

"Scott where the hell are we going and why do you have to blind fold"? stiles asked confused as Scott led him out side and into Ms. Mccall's car as they drove off. They were going to Lydia's house for the surprise party. They pulled up in her drive way with in ten minutes and got out the car.

"Scott be carefull don't let me fall" stiles said as him and stiles went up to the door way. "Don't worry I've got" Scott stopped in mid sentence when him and stiles had tripped over an uneven brick of Lydia's path way leading up to the front door.

"You were saying"? stiles said sarcastically while they pulled themselves off the ground. "Sorry about that" Scott said as the finished walking to the door. Scott knocked the secret knock that he and Lydia made up to show that he was here with stiles.

Lydia's POV

After I filled the punch bowl up I heard a familiar knock and looked out the window to see Scott and a blind folded stiles and I have to admit, he looks good. "Every one quiet there here"! Lydia yelled as every one hid. She turned the light off and opened the door and found a hiding spot of my own.

Scott's POV

Stiles and I went through the door way as I untied the blind fold around stiles eyes. I moved by the lights. "Scott I don't see any thing" stiles said as I turned the lights on and every one jumped out. "SURPRISE!" every one yelled as the music started to play. Stiles made a shocked and happy face expression as he saw every one from school jump up. They all went up and hugged stiles followed by happy birthday's. As soon as stiles saw Lydia he hugged her and picked her up and spun her around.

Stiles POV

I saw every one from school as the all gave me hugs a wishing me happy birthday's. As soon as I saw Lydia I picked her up to embrace her as Scott came over smiling along with Allison as every one else danced. "Thank guys so much this is awesome". I said giving all of them a hug. "I love you guys" I said looking serious. "Stiles your going to ruin my make up" Allison said tearing up. "Well lets dance before she does" Scott said making us all laugh as Allison smacked him on the arm playfully. Lydia went up to where the speakers were and an lap top to change the song. She stopped the song and put on the microphone. "Hi every one I'm going to change the song and I'm also going to give the birthday boy a little lap dance" I heard Lydia say followed by hooting coming from the crowd. She put on a song by John Hart called who booty is it and came down and sat me in a chair as she began to dance with her but in front of me.

So how was it please review and let me know. And this is going to be a two shot.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles Birthday chapter 2 a Teen Wolf fanfic

Stiles POV

I sat in the chair as Lydia moved her ass just above my stomach to the rhythm. I saw Scott recording it on his phone while hooting my name with the rest of the crowd as Allison watched shocked but still smiling .As the song ended as Lydia stopped and. Every one came up to me laughing as Scott was still recording. "How do you feel man"? Scott asked with the phone in my face and smiling. "I feel AWESOME"! stiles said smiling as the room went wild with cheers as Scott laughed while handing stiles a cup full of beer. "Dude that better be yours tonight" Scott said pointing to lydia's bed room where she had gone after the dance. "Oh trust me it will" I said chugging the beer as the room irrupted with cheers once again.

Lydia's POV

I went to my room to change as I heard the room cheering and Scott asking stiles how he felt. I just finished changing when I heard the door close as I jumped and sighed at ease when I noticed it was just Allison. "Allison you scared the hell out of me". I said flipping my hair. "What was that about"? Allison asked smiling gesturing to the lap dance. "And I want the truth" she said before I could respond and looking more serious. "I like stiles" I blur out while closing my eyes not wanting to see her face. "Finally" she said before grabbing my arm and pulling me down stairs. Every one looked at me and then at stiles before cheering. Every one went back to dancing as stiles made his way over to me as my heart start to beat faster and faster. "Hey" he said causally before giving me a warm smile. When he spoke butterflies irrupted my stomach. "Hey" I said smiling back like an idiot, wow I really like this guy.

Stiles POV

I stood there and watched as Lydia smiled back. Why was she so pretty? I asked my self, and that dress fits her body perfectly. "Do you want to take a walk with me"? I blurred out before realizing what I just said. I was just about to take it back before Lydia nodded looking anxious and smiling. We were half way out the door when I looked back and saw Scott, he winked at me and I winked back before closing the front door. I smirked as the cool night air hit my face. I thought it felt so good until I saw Lydia twitch as the air hit her as well. "Are you cold"? I asked while unzipping my jacket. "A little" said and before I knew it I was zipping my jacket up for her as he hands went into the pockets of it. She started to walk forward as I watched her but move from side to side from the porch. "Are you coming"? she asked as my eyes looked up before she noticed where they were before. "Yes" I trailed before stepping off the porch. We were half way down the street when I thought of some thing to say to start the conversation off. "So what was that whole lap dance about" I asked looking forward as she turned to look at me before blushing. "What do you mean it was just a birth day present" she seriously but some thing told me she wasn't telling the truth. "But you all ready gave me my birth day present" I said looking at her face. She looked like she was trying to find some thing to say.

Lydia's POV

Here I was walking with stiles in his jacket and caught in my own little white lie. I knew it was time for me to tell him how I felt, I couldn't lie any more. "Stiles I" I stopped in mid sentence as I saw Scott come out my house. "Great" I mumbled and stiles must have heard me cause he turned to look at me. "Hey stiles my mom called and I have to get home she is pissed"! he yelled down the street. Stiles rolled his eyes and sighed before responding. "Cant you just get a ride from Allison"? stiles asked just as annoyed as me. "No she drunk" Scott shouted back. Stiles sighed once again, 'Just go I'll text you later" I said a little disappointed. "Are you sure"? stiles asked as he took his jacket that I handed to him. "Yeah now go before Ms. Mcall shows up" I said smiling lightly pushing him. 'ok" said giving me a hug as he headed to the jeep as him and Scott drove off and I headed back to my house.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles Birthday chapter 3 Teen Wolf fanfic

Lydia's POV

After stiles and Scott drove off I made my way back to my house and sat down for the rest of the party until every one left. Allison was sleeping over and unfortunally she was drunk so that means I have to clean up by my self. After I finished cleaning I sat my phone on my dresser and sat on my bed. As soon as I sat down to try to relax my phone vibrated. "Are you kidding me" I mumbled to myself in annoyance. I got off my bed and snatched my phone off the dresser angrily only to see a text from stiles. I was a little excited but quickly calmed myself down as I read the text and it said. "Hey sorry about that but we can finish that talk at my house tomorrow after school. I replied back a little to quickly by saying "Oh it's okay and we can defiantly meet up after school. I put my phone down a flopped back on my bed and fell asleep quickly.

Stiles POV

After Lydia replied back I sat my phone down and stared at Scott while he was sleep. I wanted to punch him so bad. He had to ruin the moment for me and Lydia and all that could come to my mind for him was to get pay back. I saw Scott's phone hanging out his pocket and thought of a wonderful way to get my revenge. I slowly went over to where Scott was sleeping and tried to grab his phone. I slowly pulled the phone out his pocket until he woke up. "Stiles why are you taking my phone"? Scott asked eyes still closed. "Nothing this is just a dream now go back to sleep" I said lamely as Scott chuckled but quickly went back to sleep. I quickly grabbed his phone and went through his contacts. I quickly found Allison's contact and hit the words send message. As I began to type down some corny words like "My love for you is so strong and always will be. Some times I watch you in your room when you change into your pajama's." I chuckled at my own words as I sat Scott's phone on my dresser next to mine and got in next to Scott under the covers.

Allison's POV

I woke up the next morning with a massive headache and bad morning breath. I sat up on Lydia's bed as I saw her come in the room with a glass of water in one hand and pills in the other. "Here" she said as she handed both to me. "Thanks" I said putting the pills the pills in my mouth. "I'm going to go brush my teeth" I said getting up from the bed. "Yeah I bet your breath smells bad" Lydia teased. "you want to smell it"? I asked. "No now go brush" she said fleeing her hand. I got up and walked pass her and blew my breath in her face while doing so. "Oh my god. What crawled in your mouth and died last night" she said holding her nose. "That's what happens when you get drunk and wake up the next morning" I said putting tooth paste on a tooth brush that Lydia bought for when guest come over. "Well if that's what your breath smells like when you get drunk then I never want to get drunk" she said back causing my to laugh as I inserted the tooth brush in my mouth. "So what did you and stiles talk about on that walk you guys took last night"? I asked smiling back at the memory of Lydia and stiles walking out the door. "Oh I was just about to tell him how I felt when Scott comes out asking for a ride home". I hear Lydia say with annoyance in her voice. "Why does Scott have to ruin every thing"? I ask walking back in the room. "Allison if I had to tell the truth about liking stiles then you have to admit that you still like Scott". Lydia said sitting down. "Yes Lydia I do like Scott but there is a difference from liking some one and just being attracted to some one" I said agreeing with myself. "You know what I mean and today I'm giving you two chances. Etheir you tell Scott your still attracted to him or I will" I hear Lydia say standing up. "You wouldn't" I say checking my phone to see a message from Scott that said "My love for you is so strong and always will be. Some times I watch you in your room when you change into your pajama's". As I thought it was really creepy but the love part is sweet.

Stiles POV

I wake up with Scott next to me. His eyes flutter open. "What time is it" he asks and I wince to the smell of his breath. "I don't know but what the hell have you been eating" I say covering my nose as his eyes close again. "Sorry" he said while laughing. "And then you just gonna blow it in my face more my laughing" I say making a digusted face. He opened his mouth to say some thing but I stopped him before he could. "Please just shut the hell up before you cause me brain damage" I say getting up giving him a piece of gum from my pocket. "Thanks" he says un rapping the paper off the gum. "Now get up and get ready I am no way in hell missing school because you have a hang over" I say going down stairs to get him some asprein.

Scott's POV

As stiles goes down stairs I get up and look for my phone when I see it on the dresser next to stiles. I go through my message's and see one that I don't remember sending. I see stiles come through the door and I show him the message. "What the hell is this" I say angrily as stiles just stands there blankly.


End file.
